


Fan Theory My Friend Made Up For Star Wars

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Series: Rory's Ranting Trash [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Fan theory, Gen, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: So I was sleeping over my friend's house after watching The Last Jedi for the second time, and her sister told us about her theory. Hopefully I don't make a complete mockery of it.





	Fan Theory My Friend Made Up For Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> \\_(o_o)_/

     Ok, ok, ok, so here it is. Ben Solo and Poe Dameron were friends as a kid and would pretend to be Darth and Luke. [Ben would be Darth, obvi.] Well, when Ben went away to train and stuff and, ya know, ish happened, and he was told that Kylo killed Ben. [Which, he kinda did since he's sorta a different person. Ya know, evil.] Well, this whole time, Poe has thought that Ben was dead, when he in fact was Kylo. So when Poe is with the last of the resistance in the base when Luke and Kylo are facing off, Poe sees that it's Ben/Kylo and is like 'oh quiznak' [whoops, wrong fandom].

So yeah.

I'm done now.

-Rory

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I worded it horribly xD


End file.
